


Cheering Up

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku was not in her best mood, and the others had convinced Auron to make an attempt to cheer her up. (Probably the best humor I've ever written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

It was that time of the month again, and the girls are not the only ones who would be all cranky and more dangerous than usual for them. Auron hated that time of the month, the discomfort would often caused delay to the pilgrimage and the last time they experienced it from Lulu, both Tidus and Wakka had their asses burnt really badly.

Now it was Rikku's turn.

Though she might not be as dangerous as Lulu, but she certainly could be angsty in all the negative ways.

Rikku was sitting near a cliff watching the sunset, she claimed that it was one of those moments that she would really like to be left alone.

Tidus and Wakka walked over to Auron slowly and tried to get him to help out in cheering their usually cheery young thief up.

Auron raised his eyebrow upon hearing the request, “aren't the both of you the more suitable candidates?”

Wakka scratched the back of his head as he tried to convince the swordsman, “well... I supposed the more unlikely person to cheer her up would be more effective ya? Please? We'd just like to hear her laugh again.”

“I agree.” Lulu said as she sat down beside him, her arms hugging her moogle doll close.

Auron sighed, if the wiser woman in the group thought so, he supposed it was true. He was never good at this kind of thing anyway. He recalled how the boys always cheered the girls up, he supposed making a joke should be the easiest way.

He got up and walked towards Rikku, whose back was facing everybody.

“Rikku.”

She turned her head back a little and looked at him, looking very bored and tired. “Yes?”

A long weird silence between them.

And finally he let out a long sigh, looking sternly as usual into her face, “this is a joke. Now laugh.”


End file.
